Red VS Blue Episode 101
by Urgorn
Summary: This story takes place the day after the last episode of Season 5. Enemies clash, friends derp, and Tucker falls in love. Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Rituals

RED VS BLUE EPISODE 101

(I own nothing of RvB)

(This is meant to take place a day or two after the last episode of Season 5)

7:00 AM, Blue Base.

Church woke to the sound of beeping beside his bunk, which was his alarm clock. He flipped the switch to 'off' and stood up, blinking sleep from his eyes. Almost forgetting the events of the last few days, he wandered up on top of the base to look at Red Base through the sniper scope.

The large main room of the base was the sleeping area, with a kitchen, arsenal, bathroom, and storage closet in the other corners of the base. Tucker's bunk was pushed in a direction so that he could see Sister while she slept, and nobody really noticed. Except Church. Church wasn't naïve. Caboose pushed his bunk closer to Church's every night, and never realized that it was always pushed away the next morning. Since everyone slept out of his or her armor, Tucker got to stare at the 24-year old female recruit sleeping all night if he wished. She had auburn hair that was usually in two ponytails, freckles covering her face, and pale skin with petite form. She lacked any form of muscle tone at all (apparently not required for women in the UNSC) and had long thin arms and legs, which put her at about 5'9".

After Church got up, Caboose was always the next awake. Inside that strange little mind of his, there was something inside of him that always remembered how Sister seemed to take decades in the bathroom, so Caboose always tried to wake up before her.

Caboose entered the bathroom, shut the door, and looked in the mirror. He had a round head and blonde hair, which was usually at crew cut length, and used to have freckles until he was 18 or so. Caboose was 22, and had a birthday coming up in a month, which was already exciting him. He would spent hours talking to Sheila about what he thought Church would get him, and surprisingly, Church usually did get him something. At first Church would get him something like a potted plant, or even once, a mouse that Church found in the caves, but then there were always a few days that Blue Team had to endure when Caboose would spend the days sobbing about the loss of plant or animal life, so now Church would get him something like stuffed animals or stickers for his armor.

Sister would be the next one awake, but only because Tucker refused to get out of bed until he saw or heard her go into the bathroom, so that he could press up against the door outside and listen. Sister DID actually do a lot in the bathroom. She would shower, put her hair into ponytails (after brushing it), apply lots of skin lotion so that her armor wouldn't itch, and once a week she would clean her armor, which she did in the bathroom as well.

Tucker's morning routine recently decreased in activity greatly, mostly just so he could hurry out of the bathroom and see what Sister was up to. He would only shower every other few days, brush his teeth, and go to the bathroom. The 28-year old (the oldest of Blue Team) had tan skin and dark brown hair, usually messy and scraggly, and he forgot to shave quite often, which would sometimes make his face itch inside of his helmet.

Church, who, of course, was already up, had pretty much no morning routine. Once he was up, he'd use the toilet if he had to, and that was it. He showered, shaved, and brushed before bed, for he had no particular like for mornings. Church was 27, and absolutely hated the fact that Tucker was about 9 months older than him, Which Tucker brought up in arguments fairly often. Tucker would say, "whatever dude, I'm older," and all Church could throw back was, "fuck off."

7:20 AM, Cliffs.

"Dude I'm telling you, those blue guys are like all emo and stuff. It's the gayest thing ever!"

Simmons was watching the blues from the cliff, and could see Church standing on top of the base, looking into the distance, his sniper rifle now slung on his back.

"What do you mean emo? Gimme the rifle!"

Grif was standing impatiently next to Simmons waiting for his turn to look – otherwise he couldn't see shit.

"Whoa – Grif, look! The blue leader guy has his helmet off! I've never seen him with it off! Look!"

Simmons handing Grif the awkwardly long rifle and pointed.

"See? By the teleporter, he's looking kinda towards the caves."

Grif looked down the scope for himself but just huffed back at Simmons.

"Dude, he's facing away from us. All I can see is black hair and his right ear!"

Simmons took the rifle back and looked again.

"Well you can SORT OF see him. We should do more morning spying…"

"I don't! It's like 7 something right now! And I had to get up at like 4 in the fucking morning! You're supposed to get like 12 hours of sleep every night. That's why there's 24 hours in a full day. 12 hours of daytime, 12 hours nighttime. 12 hours of nighttime that are meant for sleeping!"

Grif didn't care in any way, shape, or form what the hell the Blues were doing. He just wanted a second breakfast and more sleep.

8:00 AM, Blue Base.

Church had spent nearly an hour above the base before anyone wondered where he was. Caboose realized that Church wasn't there complaining about how perverted Tucker was, so Caboose went outside to look for him.

At night Blood Gulch only gets down to about 60 degrees at the lowest, and even early in the morning the heat sets in fast. It was already a good 85 degrees, one of the reasons why Church kept his helmet off. Since Caboose hadn't put his armor on yet and it was hot outside, he slowly stepped outside with his blue bathrobe in bare feet.

"Church? Are you out here?" Caboose said with his usual delay in between words. With no reply he walked up the ramp the top story.

"Church! There you are; everyone is looking for you – well not really I am the only one looking for you, but everyone is wondering where you are, I can tell, and anyway you should get inside the base because it is hot out here and I need you to – " whenever Caboose got excited however, he talked very quickly and barely comprehensible.

Church turned around, startled by sound behind him, but not surprised but Caboose's rambling on.

"Ok, I'm coming in. Just needed some air that's all," he said with a little smile.

"Oh, I know what you mean…did Tucker make another stinky again?"

LITTLE NOTE: Thanks for reading, much more will be added, as well as some, um, "scenes" with…..two certain individuals who shall remain nameless, but chapter 2 will have some more up coming plot; this was just my little description of the characters and an opening setting.)


	2. Chapter 2: Sister's Shower

CHAPTER 2

8:10 AM, Blue Base.

Church was sitting in a chair in the tiny kitchen eating some toast when Tucker came in.

"Hey Church."

"Hey dude, what's up?"

Tucker looked through the only cabinet in the kitchen, looking for a bowl and replied, "um, actually, have you seen Sister? I can't find her anywhere."

Church rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"You're not looking dude, there's only so many places she could be. Use your brain."

"I did!" Tucker said scowling. "She's not in any of the rooms, she's not up top, and she's not in the basement."

"Wait a minute, what basement?" asked Church.

"You know. The area right below the sleeping quarters. It's really meant for a car or something; that's what the Reds use it for. We just pile up old crap down there."

"Oh. Right. Whatever, no I haven't seen Sister and I don't care where she is; it's her own business. You've been following her around too much dude, it's kinda creepy."

Tucker just snorted, before settling on a granola bar and leaving.

8:30 AM, Red Base.

Grif slumped down onto the couch in the garage/basement of Red Base. There was no room for it anywhere else, and it was cooler in the garage anyway. Grif propped his feet on top of a warthog wheel, and tried to fall asleep. Sarge was busy cleaning his shotgun for the next half hour or so, so Grif wanted to get a little nap in before he had to start doing whatever crap the Red Team leader assigned for him.

"Pst! Hey Grif!"

Grif's head bounced up and swung wildly around, looking for the person talking.

"Huh? Wha? Who there?"

Simmons came from around the corner and snuck up to Grif.

"Sh! I don't wan Sarge to hear us!"

Grif rolled his eyes.

"All I can hear is Sarge singing man, he won't hear us."

There was indeed the sound of a certain individual singing, "Glory, glory to the reeeeeed team, glory, glory to the reeeeeed team," echoing throughout the base, much to Grif's displeasure.

"I've got a great idea," said Simmons, still whispering. "Let's take the warthog out go attack the Blues!"

Grif just stared.

"Why the fuck would we do that? And why do you not Sarge knowing?"

Simmons glared at Grif through his helmet.

"Listen, let's just do a quick little drive-by thing. You drive, I shoot, and Sarge'll LOVE the motivation!"

Grif shrugged. "I dunno dude. I know you're the expert on kissing ass, but this sounds like we could get shot or something.

"We know the blues!" replied Simmons. "We shoot at their base walls for a minute, they take cover and yell insults at us, then we drive away; we've done that sort of thing all the time!"

"That's not what I meant," said Grif. "We know the blues, yes, but I mean something might happen to the warthog and Sarge might shoot us or something…"

Simmons leaned down closer to Grif and nearly snarled, "listen jackass, Sarge will think it's great and everything for doing work without being told, and you know how he hates the blues. All you gotta do is drive around the base a time or two and then drive back. I can't do it by myself, and Donut can't drive or shoot worth a shit!"

"FINE," grumbled Grif. "But on one condition. If ANYTHING happens to the warthog, YOU will take full responsibility. Deal?"

Simmons smirked. "Deal, but trust me. NOTHING is going to happen, it'll be fine!"

8:45 AM, Blue Base.

Caboose was having an interesting time chasing a cricket around outside the base. Church was out on top of the base again, now watching him, chuckling to himself. Sister was on her way off somewhere, Tucker discreetly following, who had finally found her.

Sister jogged briskly away from Blue Base, the direction away from Red Base. Tucker noticed that she had a few little things with her that he could not see, but it piqued his interest.

"Why would anyone go this direction?" Tucker thought. "There's nothing but a near vertical cliff wall…"

Sister approached the rock wall, and began to walk alongside of it, trailing her hand across it. After a few seconds, she climbed down into a small hole until she was out of sight. Tucker ran up to the place that she had disappeared into and peeked in. It was almost a tiny cave, but with light coming from inside. There was a large crack about 2 feet wide and 5 feet tall, so Tucker had to bend down to get through, where he nearly screeched at the sight inside.

Peeking from behind a rock Tucker could see that this was a massive cave-type formation, only with no roof, so sunlight poured in; however the first thing that caught his attention was the "waterfall" which spanned to the very top of the cliff wall. Tucker was astounded – there had never been natural water in Blood Gulch, except for maybe two rain showers a year or so. The reason that no one had heard the water falling before now was due to the fact that there was only a small amount of water falling, and it was relatively quiet. However, what made Tucker want to screech was Sister, setting down a towel and bucket with soaps and lotions, and preparing to take her armor off. Tucker understood it all now – Sister came here to shower without having to be rushed in the tiny shower at Blue Base – and Tucker's face was about to explode from his massive grin.

Sister removed her helmet, set it on the ground, and began unlatching her chest piece. Still Tucker was trying not to make a sound from suppressing the sheer perverted joy, and it was difficult. If this had never happened Tucker would have paid hundreds to see Sister naked.

Sister had now set her torso armor on the ground, removed her arm pieces, pulled her shirt off, and began to undo her bra. Suddenly Tucker could hear someone yelling, "Tucker! Where are you? Get out here!" It was church.

"Damnit Church," Tucker thought. "Why did you have to pick such horrible timing?!" However Tucker decided to listen to his boner and stay hidden.

Off came the bra, out came the boobies, and down went Tucker's jaw. Not because Sister had huge boobs, because she didn't, but simply because of the sight of it all. Tucker could've sworn she was glowing.

Next Sister removed her feet, leg, and waist armor. After this of course she took off her socks, panties, and stepped into the small shower of falling water. Tucker had just gotten his mouth shut when it dropped again at the sight of Sister, 100% nude, scrubbing down her legs with soap; back and forth – her skin looked incredibly smooth and pure, irresistibly so. Next she took soap suds and began to rub her chest with the lathery foam, and then her neck.

"Man this armor's a real pain in the ass," Tucker thought. "It's really cramping my hard on…"

After a few more minutes of scrubbing, Sister put her soap back in her bucket and began to rinse off. It was a glorious sight as she felt herself down everywhere, and shook hair from side to side. She had removed her ponytails so she could wash it better, so her auburn hair flew wildly at just-past shoulder length.

After a 20 or 30 minute cleansing, Sister stepped out of the water, grabbed her towel and dried off, before putting her undergarments back on. Tucker was tempted to pop in and act like he had found this place by accident when Sister was dressed again, but he decided that Church might really need him with something, like removing Caboose's head from the toilet. So Tucker quietly and reluctantly headed for the opening, where he saw Church and Caboose searching around the base for him.

NOTE: So whaddya thing? I thought it was pretty hot (OH YEAH more to come) so please above anything else leave a review and what you think about…well, actually mainly the plot, I write each chapter having no idea what the next will be about :3 - but don't worry I have a few specific ideas comin' up!

- Urgorn

Mini little side note thingy: Since I don't have a for sure plan for a plot, this might never end. Endless episode 101. Anyway, stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: The SPNKr

Chapter 3

9:10 AM, Blue Base.

"Hey Tucker did you see this?" Church was looking through stuff in the base's basement area, and he had found something interesting.

Tucker jogged up to Church still nearly in shock from what he had saw.

"Seen what? What is that?"

Church was holding a large package about a foot wide and tall, but about 5 feet long. On the side was the strange word, "SPNKr".

"I have no idea," replied Church, "but it was sent from command like 8 months ago, according to the date on the side.

Tucker sized up the package. "Maybe it's a gun. It looks like a gun. It's pretty long though…OOH! Maybe it's a sniper rifle for me!"

Church just looked at Tucker, who thought for a minute.

"Yeah you're right. The world's just not that fair."

"Exactly," said Church, "now, Caboose, did you get me the scissors?"

Under his helmet Caboose made a funny face.

"Well I couldn't find any and all we had was this." Caboose showed Church a massive pair of hedge trimmers, nearly as big as the box itself.

"You couldn't find any scissors. What a surprise," said Church rolling his eyes. "Alright ya know what, fuck it, gimme those," and took the trimmers from Caboose.

Doing his best, Church half mutilated and half opened the package, but either way, he got the contents out.

"Dibs!" went Caboose.

It was a very large, single-man, shoulder operated, double shot rocket launcher. The Spanker.

Church looked at Tucker. "Dude you got the fucking sword, this is mine."

"Yeah, but you got the sniper rifle also," complained Tucker, "at least that's a GUN, I don't have a cool gun, just my battle rifle.

"I have a pistol and an assault rifle!" said Caboose happily.

"We're not taking inventory Caboose," sighed Church.

"Well if we were, I would have won!" replied Caboose, even happier.

"You know what, I have an idea," said Church. "It won't be anyone's specifically, but if we ever NEED it, we'll take turns using it."

"FINE," said Tucker, "but I'm making sure we use it an equal amount."

9:15 AM, Red Base.

"No. No way."

Simmons literally begged Grif

"Come ON! It's the only way for Sarge not to hear use, and he'll be done cleaning his gun in like 15 minutes!"

"I am NOT pushing the warthog out of the garage. It's fucking uphill! End of story." Grif crossed his arms and turned away from Simmons.

Simmons couldn't think of anything to bribe Grif with. "Grif, if we start the hog in the garage Sarge'll hear it! We HAVE to push it out!"

"YOU could push it out," suggested Grif. All I agreed to do is drive for you."

"I'll pay you."

Those 3 words, for some strange reason, caught Grif's attention.

"What? You will how much? Really?"

Simmons couldn't believe that it had come to this. "YES, I'll pay you. I'll pay you 10 bucks to help me push the warthog out."

"Fuck that!" said Grif. "20 or nothing. NOTHING LESS."

Frankly Simmons would have paid 20 dollars in the first place, but he that then Grif would have probably said 50 or nothing.

"Deal. You help me push the warthog out, and then drive for me, and I'll give you a crisp 20 dollar bill."

9:20 AM, Blue Base

"NO. I get to test it first fucknut."

Tucker finally gave in…but that rocket launcher was so beautiful. "FINE, but I get to fire it twice!"

"Fuck that!" said Church. "Cause I go again right after you!"

"No," said Tucker, "Caboose goes after you."

Church couldn't believe Tucker had just said that. "Caboose? With an anti-vehicle anti-mass-infantry weapon? I don't th – wait a minute…I have an idea…how about we let Caboose go FIRST?"

Now Tucker couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Church…I use to think you were stupid…now, I KNOW you're stupid."

"I get to shoot the rocket lawn chair? Yay!" shouted Caboose.

Church faced Caboose. "Yes. You do. But I will be right beside you, making sure that you shoot in a safe direction, making sure that you don't somehow shoot any of us, and making sure that y…..what is that music?"

Tucker just realized that he could hear faint, Mexican…accordion music? And…a car engine.

Church looked out over the hills, away from Blue Base.

"Oh fuck me."

(More coming very soon, and more with Sister, and for those wondering, Donut will also appear! Yay. Please comment and fav.)

- Urgorn


	4. Chapter 4: Sneak Attack!

Chapter 4

9:25 AM, Blue Base.

"Suck it blues!" The sound of the 12mm automated 3-barrel Dylan gun broke the relative silence of the morning.

"Haha, yeah! Sneak attack!" said Grif, who was driving the warthog while Simmons fired the turret on the back.

"Shit! RUN!" Church ran for the base, sniper rifle on his back, arms over his head…hoping that Tucker would get shot. After a few seconds of under-fire running, Tucker and Church both made it into the safety of Blue Base alive.

"Hey, wait, where's Caboose?" Tucker now realized that Caboose hadn't been running with them.

The warthog made a full lap around the base, turret blasting at the hardened concrete walls. When the dust settled on one side of the base, Caboose was left standing alone, rocket launcher in hands, and very confused.

"Are you guys here for a turn with the rocker lawn chair? Well I have first dibs!"

"Shit, Caboose is still standing there," said Church. "As much as I hate that fuckin' guy, I'd rather not give the Reds the satisfaction of a kill on our side.

"Caboose, get over here you idiot, run!" Caboose simply cocked his head to one side.

"I am so confused. Why is there music playing? Are we having a party?"

Tucker held his hands to his head. "You moron, come here! Now! Those guys – the Reds – you – why the –"

Church began frantically waving his arms, poking his head out of the base a little. "Caboose, listen, they're coming back around, get in here! They got a fucking big gun on that! Use your brain, just – "

Caboose thought for a minute. "Use…big gun…oh!"

The warthog came around the base, gun blazing and Reds yelling. Caboose got angry and said, "I am Caboose…the vehicle destroyer! And you cannot have a turn with my rocker chair lawn gun!"

Caboose firing the SPNKr, and it sure spanked the hell out of the Reds. Flipping end over end, Reds screaming in fear, music still playing, the warthog flew over Caboose's head and smashed into the side of Blue Base.

9:30 AM, Red Base.

Sarge got up off the newspaper he had placed on the floor of the roof of Red Base, satisfied at how clean his Shotgun looked.

"Yessiree that's a mighty fine shotgun you got there! Heh heh heh…ya know, I'd like to test this on something…something orange…"

Donut came walking up the ramp from the grounds to the top deck of the base. "Oh hey Sarge! What's up?" Donut's mood was entirely too carefree.

"Oh…hello Donut. Say have ya seen Grif? I got a present for him…410 bb presents…"

Donut had no idea what that meant. "Aw, that's nice! I haven't seen him since him and Simmons went driving off in the warthog though…"

"Wait a minute Donut…they what?"

Donut smiled. "Yeah! Grif and Simmons went out for a drive! I assumed you knew about it sooo….."

The face Sarge made under his helmet would have made Medusa cringe.

"Donut…what is the thing I cherish most?"

"Umm…your shotgun?" the private replied.

"Correcto! And, what do I cherish most SECOND to my shotgun?

9:33 AM, Blue Base.

The remains of what WAS Sarge's second most cherished possession was sprawled out over 10 or 20 feet…at least its parts were. Bits of rubber and cement sprayed with fuel were aflame, and little wisps of smoke began to drift upwards as Simmons and Grif crawled from the wreckage.

"Simmons…what the fuck happened?! Are you ok?

Simmons scowled. "No you asshole. I'm wearing modern technological body armor that is meant to deflect bullets, absorb explosions, break falls, and prevent shrapnel from penetrating my skin. I am so fucking injured from a car crash right now.

Not a fan of sarcasm, Grif worked from there.

"Well that sucks! What are the odds of that?"

Tucker snickered. "Oh! Church, dude, he said penetrate! BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" he hollered, loud enough for the Reds to hear him.

"Hey you blue dicks, you just blew up our warthog!" yelled Grif.

Church frowned. "That doesn't look like a warthog….more like a…" Tucker interrupted. "Oh he said dick! Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Tucker shut the fuck up," went Church. "What are ya gonna do, sue us?" yelled Church back to the Reds, still only poking around the corner of the outside-basement wall.

Simmons replied this time. "Well for one thing Sarge is gonna be pissed about this!"

"Well it's your fault!" Church yelled back. "We're kinda at war ya fuck nuts!"

Caboose was still standing a little bit away from the base, rocket launcher still in hand, one rocket still loaded. "This is so confusing. Why are we all yelling? Is the party over? I won!"

Simmons nudged Grif. "This isn't working. We need to think of a way to blame theme, because as much as I know Sarge will blame YOU for this, I did agree to take responsibility for anything that happened."

Grif was now staring at the pile of rubble. "What the fuck is this? Hey Simmons, look!"

"I don't have time for this Grif shut up!" Simmons pulled his attention back to the Blues. "If our Sarge finds out that YOU guys did this and not us, as an accident, then he's gonna murder every one of you!"

"Whatever, we already said, it's war!" Tucker replied.

Simmons started to panic a little. "You guys listen…I…we need s-"

He was then cut off by the sound and sight of Grif lugging the detached .12 mm 3-barreled machine turret towards the Blues, with a standard Red Team battle cry.

"Suck it Blues!"

Thanks for reading PLEASE review, and tell me if there's anything you might want to see happen in the story. Thanks, - Urgorn.


	5. Chapter 5: Red's Retreat

Chapter 5

9:35 AM, Blue Base

Simmons had never seen Grif carry something heavy in his life, which made this a bit odd.

"Um…shit. This seems to be working."

The Blues had fallen entirely back into their base, up the minor grav lift, and into the mid-floor, among the living quarters.

"They got a mother-fuckin' turret man, we can't compete with that!" Tucker groaned.

"Caboose, where did you leave the…rocket lawn chair?" inquired Church.

"On the ground. I think it's your turn for it next," replied Caboose happily, apparently oblivious of the turret pounding on the walls.

Simmons was not happy. "Grif! GRIF! CUT IT OUT FOR A S - …KILL THAT! STOP!"

Grif finally heard Simmons over the blare of the gun, and let off of the trigger.

"What do you want man? We've got the Blues right where we need them. Cowering in fear of the Red Team. Of course this gun is pretty heavy…I nominate you to carry it back to base."

"You idiot! Sarge is gonna be so pissed! The hog is ruined! What the hell are we gonna say, Caboose did it?"

Grif stared at Simmons.

"Aaaand I realized that that made a lot more sense than I expected it to," added Simmons.

Grif shoved the triple-barreled gun into Simmons' hands.

"Here. The Blues seemed occupied enough. Let's get the hell out of here, and see what we can say to Sarge. Oh! Let's say you were driving!"

9:40 AM, inside Blue Base

The Reds had only just begun to run for the safety of their own base when Sister showed up in Blue Base.

"What the hell was happening? I heard a lot of shooting and explosions…and something about lawn chairs…"

"The Reds just came in their jeep and tried to mow us down with that big-ass turret gun! Caboose did manage to blow up the jeep with a rocket launcher that we found though."

"You guys found a rocket launcher? Cool!"

Church just now noticed that Caboose was not holding the SPNKr anymore. "Uh, hey, Caboose? What did you do with the launcher?"

"Oh, it seemed really heavy, so I set it down," replied Caboose casually.

Every eye was glued on Caboose.

"You just…left an explosive firearm LAYING ON THE GROUND OUTSIDE?" Tucker fumed.

Caboose started to understand his situation. "Well…hold on now, everybody agrees that it wasn't annnnybody's fault…right?"

Church un-shouldered his S2 AM Sniper Rifle. "I'll show those morons who they're dealing with."

Tucker snickered. "Dude, you've never hit anything with that."

"That's not true. I shot that one bird out of the air, remember?" Church glared back at Tucker.

"Wasn't that an accident?" questioned Caboose. I mean, Tucker had to tell you that you had shot it before you actually knew that – "

There is something eerie about a Mark VI Mjolnir armored helmet's visor staring straight at you, saying nothing.

"….But, um, of course we all knew that you had meant to shoot the bird and no one ever assumed that it was an accident. Ever. Not even once. Ever."

9:43 AM, Blood Gulch Canyon.

Grif lugged the SPNKr over his back, trying not to complain, knowing that Sarge might approve of his find. Simmons still carried the LAAG turret, trying to comprehend how Sarge would manage to blame this on Grif, because, he would.

"You know, Sarge is STILL gonna blame me for this," Grif said interrupting the silence, almost reading Simmons' mind.

"I know," replied Simmons. "Sarge always will, and I can't see anyway around that. If you w-"

His thought was cut off by a massive streak of white zipping past his right shoulder and sending the dirt and weeds around him almost 4 feet in the hair.

"Holy shit!" shouted Grif. "Church is trying to shoot us!"

Simmons, however, had regained his composure. "I'm not worried. He can't hit crap with that thing."

A second round THUNK'd into one of the barrels on the LAAG Simmons carried, send him a little off balance.

"Ok. Worried," he added. "Run!"

"Hey what the heck, wait!" Grif couldn't run very fast with a rocket launcher on his back, even though Simmons' load was heavier.

Simmons ran recklessly towards the concrete structure he called 'home', refusing to let go of the turret.

"Grif, hurry up! Get out of range!"

A 3rd bullet went over Grif's head, and the 4th hit the backside of the SPNKr.

"Son of a bitch! If he hits the rocket in the chamber th-" Grif stopped running suddenly. "Simmons, Church was right. This is war."

Grif wheeled around, activated the 2X zoom on the launcher, and caught a glimpse of Church reloading behind their teleporter, with the rest of Blue Team behind him.

Grif gritted his teeth, gripped the forward and back handles, and squeezed the firing trigger. The projectile sped out of the tube and flew away in a trail of smoke, headed for the Blues.

So….I had gone a little inactive on this, but then I read my reviews and saw that I had some followers. Huh. Those said few who do read this FF, thanks a ton for support! I DO plan to continue this for a long time, as well as start some other fanfic. plots, probably either Halo or Hunger Games. Please review, leave your opinion, and be ready for more of these!

- Urgorn


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter Sex

Chapter 6

10:00 AM, Blue Base.

Most of the work done since Grif fired the SPNKr and retreated had been on the teleporter. No one was injured, although Church (who was closest to the blast) had been knocked back into the opening above the living QTR's. He landed on Sister's bunk, collapsing it; Sister took the stairs down to deliver a solid kick to a winded Church.

The only person who KIND OF knew what was going on, was Caboose, who knew little bits about electricity, or, as he sometimes called it, 'electron-city'. The only thing wrong with the teleporter, other than the massive blast on the backside, was that the entrance wasn't glowing green like usual. They made sure that it wasn't working by agreeing to shove Tucker through, who landed on his butt and began accusing everyone.

But, it did prove one thing: The teleporter was broke. Caboose fiddled with a little control panel on the side with a screwdriver (although there were no screws) and most everyone else just sat around blaming Grif.

-A short while before that, Red Base-

"Dammit you two! Can't you for once spend a morning not breaking something?"

The two Red Team soldiers stood at 'attention' (although Grif wasn't standing very straight) while Sarge continued to sputter and rage.

"The warthog! Why the warthog? We've already used up our free replacements on our insurance plan! Why couldn't you have broken something of ours that we still HAVE insurance on? Like the teleporter!"

Grif shuffled his feet and replied with, "um, actually, SIR, I managed to blow up the BLUE'S teleporter…so, um, do I get credit for causing minor transportation disabilities to the enemy?"

Sarge didn't even have to think about his response. "Shut up Grif. Simmons! Excellent job on minor transportation disabilities to the enemy! An excellent thing you managed to accomplish among all of the things GRIF managed to screw up!"

Grif was so mad, but at the same time, couldn't understand how he could have ever expected anything else. "Hey, I shot the rocket!"

"I'm also aware that you were the one driving the warthog, numbnuts! Am I correct?" Sarge glared.

"You are correct Sir!" Simmons cheerfully added.

"Of course I am!" Sarge finished the conversation.

10:30 AM, Blue Base

From receiving flying debris to the armor from the explosion, and from bits of oil that dripped out of open nozzles and sockets on the under-construction teleporter, everybody's armor was filthy. Caboose sat on top of Blue Base, wiping his armor off with some old rags, although he was mostly just smearing the grease around. Church was on the ground beside the base, know that wiping dirt on grease/oil can often wear it down, and was going to wash the dirt off later. Sister snuck off to her secret area, with Tucker in hot pursuit.

When Sister reached the hidden away "oasis", she took her armor off and began to wipe her armor down with a wet hand towel, and would rinse it all from time to time. She sat on a rock wearing a camo tank-top, and skin-tight shorts that barely stretched halfway between her waist and her knees. She hummed a little tune to herself while she cleaned, oblivious of Tucker once again watching. However, this time he emerged in the tiny enclave, and went with the truth of how her found her, but as if he just now discovered this place.

"Umm, hey Sister! Uh, what is this place?"

Sister's head shot up and she jumped a little bit. "Oh! Tucker! You scared me!" She looked around herself. "Um…I'm not really sure. Besides the obvious. It's a small ceiling-less cave I guess. Oh, and there's a waterfall. I guess that's obvious too. How'd you find me?"

Tucker unsealed his helmet and sat down close to Sister. "I just saw you running off here when everyone else was busy, so I decided to see where you went."

Sister's expression changed a little bit. "Please don't tell anyone about this place, will you Tucker? I usually try to shower here to avoid waiting for the base bathroom to be open, and to avoid making OTHERS wait."

Tucker smirked. "I won't tell anyone about this place. It'll be our little secret."

Sister grinned. "Thanks Tucker! I don't want anybody else to know about this place."

With that, Sister grabbed an surprised Tucker and French kissed the hell out of his mouth.

At first, Tucker was taken back by this sudden action from Sister, but then he thought, "I was supposed to seduce HER…now she's seduced ME. How about that."

Sister emitted something that was meant to be a sound of pleasure, but instead she just made a sound that sounded something like, "Glfplrff", and drooled a little bit.

When Sister pulled away Tucker grinned suspiciously and quickly unbuckled his torso armor, while Sister began to take off his leg and waist pieces. When Sister removed them, she pulled his boxers down and felt his erection.

"Looks like someone's a little excited," Sister said, filling with anticipation.

"All thanks to you," Tucker replied with a smile. Sister licked her lips, and gulped his penis into her mouth, while her tongue made circular laps around the circumference of it.

"Ohhh man, you're good at that!" Tucker placed his hands on Sister's head and began moving into her head as she moved in and out.

Sister sucked, licked, and slurped on Tucker's dick, making sure to get it as dripping with saliva as possible. When she felt she had pleasured him enough, Sister laid back flat on the rock and pulled her tanktop up and off. Tucker undid her bra and size up her boobs. Not big enough to tit-fuck, but large enough to have some solid feel to them…"perky", was the word that came to Tucker's mind. He squeezed and fondled them, while Sister let out a few sighs of pleasures.

"Come, on let's get to the chase, put it in me!" Sister stated sexily.

"Heh, bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker replied, then yanked Sister's shorts and panties down, took his erect cock, dripping and moist, and began slowly rubbing Sister's vagina with it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get protection?" Tucker asked.

"Nahh," Sister answered confidently. "Are you saying you wouldn't want another kid?"

"Good point!" grinned Tucker, and inserted his length into Sister.

"Ohh, FUCK Tucker! Ohh you're so thick!" Sister spread her legs out wide, and wrapped them around Tucker's backside.

"Ahh, baby! You're so fuckin' tight!" Tucker placed his hands on Sister's breasts and began to slide in and out of her.

"Mmmmmm yeah Tucker, fuck me like that! Ohh fuck!" Sister couldn't keep her voice down, the ecstasy was to overpowering. There was always the idea of Church or Caboose hearing the noise and coming to investigate.

Sister's spit from her quick BJ began to soak not only Tucker's dick, but also the interior and exterior of Sister's vagina, and even then dripped off of them and landed in the grass. Tucker slowed down a minute to lean over Sister and deliver a satisfying kiss, full of lip-sucking, tongue exploring, excessive drooling, and lots of pleasured moans. Tucker pulled out, leaving a trail of their mixed saliva connecting their lips for a few inches, and even then dripping off of their open mouths and hanging tongues.

"Ohh Tucker, you know how to pleasure a woman!" At this point Sister couldn't even close her mouth. Her breath came in massive gasps, she was drooling out the sides of her mouth, and she was talking half of the time, and continued to run out of breath. But she didn't want to slow down; she wanted more and more and more and more.

"You're a fucking natural! Ohh fuck yes!" Tucker's movements became faster, and the mutual feeling became more intense, more contained. The both of them shimmered with sweat in the early morning sunlight, and a double shower could be seen in the near future.

"Ohh fuck, Tucker! I'm gonna cum! Come on, come on! FUCK!" Sister's legs began to make short jerks and spasms, and her arms reached out and grabbed Tucker's waist, making sure each hump he made went as entirely far as his dick could go.

"I'm gonna cum too Sis'. Ohhh shittttt!"

They two Blue-team members stared into each others' eyes as the bottled-up feeling in their genitals massively grew. They couldn't talk, they couldn't think, they could barely breath. Tucker, facing downwards towards Sister, began to salivate uncontrollably, and his saliva streamed out of his mouth and join the action where his cock pounded Sister's vagina.

Finally, the overpowering, pleasuring bottled-up "holding back" feeling exploded, and Tucker burst his load of cum into Sister, who reached her climax. Both of them gaped out an inaudible gasp/moan/sigh, and Tucker collapsed onto Sister, who's limbs went numb as her head listed back crazily.

10:50 AM, waterfall.

Tucker scrubbed down Sister's bare back, until it was smooth and silky. Sister turned and sat down in shallow pool of water, which was roughly 2 feet deep, and extended her legs. Tucker took the soap bar, and cleansed her long, sexy legs. Once the falling water rinsed them both off, Tucker straddled Sister with his arms and legs on either side of her, while she leaned back against the bank.

"Wow. That was amazing Tucker. We need to do that again." Sister's eyed dropped lazily; the intercourse left her drowsy and immensely relaxed. Tucker lowered himself a bit and gave one of her boobs a kiss.

"Don't worry Sis'. As long as no one else knows about this place, we'll have all the privacy we need." He leaned up and delivered yet another wet kiss to Sister, who inserted her tongue into his mouth. Tucker's hands ran through Sister's hair, as they carelessly cuddled and kissed under the falling water.

Yeah? Yeah? I'm most happy about this chapter, it's also so far the longest. Please leave reviews, give me advice, and yes, I'll even do some requests! Don't worry about not getting chapters for a while if it happens, I'm doing this for a while!

-Urgorn

PS: Ooh la LA! I'm hard now. Must relieve self.


End file.
